El ABC de keichii y nozomi
by yukii04
Summary: conjunto de drabbles de keichii y nozomi como pareja llendo de la A a la Z en orden alfabetico. 100 palabras exactas por cada drabble. "llemon y gore " (muchas comillas porque son solo drabbles)
Nijiiro days no es de mi propiedad, es de minami-sempai.

"Lemmon" y "gore"

 **El abc de keichii y nozomi**

 **A-amor**

Estar enamorada tal vez no sea lo más fácil, ni lo más seguro, pero es algo positivo en esta vida. Keichii-san es mi príncipe, tal vez no sea el típico príncipe de cuento de hadas, pero es mi príncipe y eso me hace feliz. Mi hermano siempre me advirtió sobre los peligros de la relación con él, pero el amor no escucha razones. Keiichi-san me hizo fuerte, tanto física como emocionalmente. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales me enamoré profundamente de él. No hay palabras para describir como me siento cuando me ve. Lo amo y punto.

 **B-blanda**

Blanda, tan suave, dulce, tierna… frágil. Parecería que se va a romper a penas la toque. Pero comprobé que no era tan blanda como pensaba a la segunda vez que consolidamos nuestro amor. No soy alguien tierno como para decírselo, pero el "te amo" de lo confieso cada vez que amarro un nudo en sus muñecas o dejo marcas de látigos en su espalda. No es tan blanda pues acepta gustosa cada fantasía que mi cabeza guardaba. Amo que aparente ser tan blanda y por dentro sea tan fuerte. Porque dentro de la frágil piel se encuentran los huesos resistentes.

 **C-calor**

Calor. Era lo que ambos sentían. Esa situación los mataba. La miraba conteniendo las lágrimas y ella sentía como sus músculos se desgarraban. Para muchos solo una clase de educación física compartida, para otros la posibilidad de ver al género opuesto, para ellos era una tortura. Como a ella le dolían los estiramientos gracias al dolor previo que keiichi había provocado, a él se le acumulaba la sangre hirviendo en su entrepierna. Nozomi lo miraba y contenía el llanto con una sonrisa y él al encontrarse con sus ojos llenos de dolor, solo lamio y mordió su labio con deseo.

 **D-dolor**

Arde, quema, pica, sangra… duele. Él toma mi mano y la levanta sin mucho cuidado. Muerde mis costillas y yo jadeo al sentirlo. Tiene una pequeña navaja. Daría algo de miedo, pero confío en él y sé que no va a lastimarme de gravedad. Hace un tajo desde mi pecho bajando por mi panza hasta llegar al principio de mi intimidad. Comienza a lamer y morder mi sexo y yo no puedo parar de gemir. Para de hacer su acción y sube lamiendo mi herida. Se separa de mí luego de besarme y se lo que sigue. El hermoso látigo.

 **E-efímero**

Si la pierdo… no la voy a reemplazar. Siempre me han gustado las mujeres mayores y bien desarrolladas, pero al ser la excepción, esa excepción que me enloquece, no va a ser reemplazable. Tal vez estemos siempre juntos, pero tal vez terminemos, tal vez me pase y la rompa, tal vez no me perdone, tal vez no vuelva, tal vez la pierda. Es única y especial para mí ¿pero lo mejor es permanente o efímero? Tal vez sea algo temporal. Y su amor sea incondicional. Pero no la quiero perder físicamente. Fue, es y será mi mejor fetiche… nozomi- chan.

 **F-fuego**

Desde pequeña lloro por todo, pues me considero una inútil bastante grande, claro que hasta que conocí a keiichi-san. Pero quizás, siempre me gusto car de cara al suelo, me gustó que mi hermano me enseñara a andar en bici porque me caía más que con mamá o papá, me gustó quemarme con el agua cuando intentaba cocinar. Este fuego en mi sangre cuando me lastimo siempre me gustó, esa impotencia quemándome, esa sensación delas lágrimas recorrer mi rostro siempre me ha gustado. Puede que haya sido masoquista antes de estar con keiichi-san, puesto a que el fuego siempre estuvo.

 **G-grita**

Atada a gatas, lo único que puede hacer nozomi es gritar, gritar su nombre. Estaba penetrándola sin ningún tipo de lubricación, a ella le dolía tanto el miembro de keiichi entrando y saliendo de sí, como los latigazos que recibía su espalda. Luchaba por no caer al suelo entre tanto dolor y placer que sentía. Keiichi la obligaba a gritar, siempre lo hizo. Ese látigo de cuero y esa voz diciéndole "¿más rápido?", "¿más fuerte?" o "¿más…duro?" la incitaba a gritar más y más alto, pues esa mordaza en sus labios impedía que ese grito de "más dolor" saliera gritando.

 **H-hielo**

Después de tanto tiempo con nozomi-chan, cada vez que hace algo malo me cuesta más hacerla entrar en razón. Al principio eran con distintos tipos de torturas sexuales a las que no estaba acostumbrada, pero cada vez las iba disfrutando más. Las peleas no funcionaban, no podía verla más emocionalmente y terminábamos habiéndolo sin ningún juego para hacerla sentir mejor… lo que provoca el amor…

Al cabo de unos meses aprendí la mejor forma de que entendiera que algo que hacía era malo, hablarle a mattsun de las cosas que hacemos o contarle a sus amigas… solución: ley del hielo.

 **I-inocencia**

La inocencia es eso que nos restringe del placer sexual. Yo ni recuerdo cuando perdí esa barrera que nació para impedir el buen desarrollo físico. Pero si recuerdo cuando la perdió nozomi. Era un día normal dentro de todo, esa tarde ya estaba esposada de pies y manos a la cama y mientras le metía un consolador en el ano sin lubricar veía como la cinta en sus ojos se empapaba por las lágrimas, pero toqué un punto, punto que la hizo gritar, un punto que la hizo pedirme más. En ese momento nozomi perdió la inocencia que le quedaba.

 **J-juicio**

Hay algo que nunca entendí, el valor de la moral. Jamás entendí quien decidió lo que es normal y que no, lo que está bien y lo que no. Cuando eres pequeña te enseñan que tienes que buscarte un príncipe azul que te trate como princesa y te cuide como rosa… pero ¿Por qué? ¿A quien se le ocurrió eso? ¿Por qué no se puede encontrar otra chica? ¿Por qué tiene que tratarla bien? ¿No te puede azotar con una regla si eso es lo que te hace feliz? Si algo te gusta ¿Quién dice si es correcto o incorrecto?

 **K-kilos**

El peso que siento sobre mí se volvió algo normal. Estos kilos sobre mí se volvieron parte de mi vida diaria. Cada vez que la tortura termina, que termina el acto sexual y que termina el orgasmo, estos kilos ajenos a mi caen en mi pecho, espalda o cintura. Veo esa cabellera marrón y esos ojos profundos pero nunca dejo de sentir esos kilos ajenos depositados sobre mí haciendo más notoria la sensación de dolor anterior que esos mismos kilos me causaron. Lo amo, y amo sentir esos kilos en mi pecho oliendo ese aroma relajante y viendo ese paraíso.

 **L-lengua**

Mi lengua recorre su pierna blanca marcada de mordiscos y cortaduras. Delineo esa sangre que se escurre en su intimidad con mi lengua. Juego unos minutos mordiendo y saboreándola. Procedo a lamer su estómago, remarco cada lastimadura, de cortadas, mordiscos, latigazos, rasguños, de todo lo que yo mismo le provoqué.

Si hay algo que me sorprendió que me gustara hacer con ella es el después de todo, cuando me exige limpiarla para no manchar su ropa. Cuando mi lengua recorre cada centímetro de su blanca piel y cuando escucho sus gemidos contenidos al provocarle ardor en las heridas que provoqué.

 **LL-lluvia**

Ese día que parecía que el cielo se iba a caer pude ver el lado más romántico de keiichi. Hacia frio y la luz se había cortado, estábamos en su casa y las calles cortadas. Estaba preparada para que "pasemos el rato" en su cuarto. Pero en cambio solo me dijo que me sentara en el sofá. Me dio té caliente y me quedé dormida. Al despertar lo vi acostado abrazándome totalmente dormido y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El agua caía del cielo y una gota se deslizó por mi mejilla porque comprobé que de verdad me amo.

 **M-más**

"más" intenta gritar a todo pulmón al sentir la dolorosa tortura que le infringía su pareja con las envestidas lentas que le daba. Pero ese grito no salió de su boca. Una mordaza apaciguaba los gritos que intentaban salir de ella desde que ese golpe rozó su trasero. Estaban a metros de su hermano y keiichi tenía demasiadas ganas contenidas como para no aprovecharla. Él le quería dar con todo lo que tenía, su arsenal de tortura y todo su miembro para hacerla gritar su nombre como tanto le gustaba. Pero no podían y solo se oía el "más" ahogado.

 **N-nudos**

Sus brazos estaban atados en tres nudos detrás de su espalda. Sus piernas dobladas, abiertas y atadas en otros tres nudos. Una soga que iba desde su cuello rodeando su longitud hasta su nuca. Un pequeño nudo amarrado justo sobre su clítoris. Este fue apartado para darle paso al miembro de su pareja que entró en ella de una sola estocada. Tomó su cintura, también rodeada por nudos en la soga violeta, y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza. Ella no podía hacer nada más que gritar su nombre y palabras inentendibles, sus extremidades estaban atadas por nudos dolorosos y enloquecedores.

 **Ñ-ñoñerías**

Nunca me consideré alguien especialmente tierno, pero ella me saca ese lado que no muchos conocen. El otro día estábamos en una cafetería con mattsun y mary-san, mary dijo que los chicos eran todos insensibles o algo así y nozomi-chan lo negó. Dijo que era muy dulce con ella y que cuando no la estaba azotando era el chico más tierno que conoció. Le pellizque una mejilla hasta dejarla roja y luego le di un beso allí.

"hermosa"

Usualmente le digo linda. No sé por qué me salió una palabra tan directa pero se me tiró en sima para besarme.

 **O-opresión**

Tal vez mentirle sobre qué sé matemáticas no es algo "bueno" pero al estar varios grados por debajo recuerdo algo. Que hayamos empezado estudiando la función cuadrática y termináramos haciéndolo en la cama de mattsun para "torturarlo" es indistinto de que yo no sepa matemáticas. Todo comenzó con un "no me sale" y comenzó la opresión maestro-estudiante al nivel que me pedía que marcara una enorme formula en su muslo para que la cicatriz la ayudara a recordar.

La sangre escurriéndose por el "+b" y entrando en su intimidad era la cosa más erótica que se me ocurrió para enseñarle.

 **P-piscina**

Una vez fuimos con todos nuestros amigos a una piscina en un hotel. Recuerdo cuando keiichi me dijo que me quedara con él hasta que terminara de guardar las cosas. Pasaron unos cinco minutos desde que se fueron todos cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro. Se sentó a mi lado con los pies en el agua transparente y miró el cielo estrellado. Tomó mi mano y me sonrió. Me miró fijamente con esa dulce sonrisa. Acarició mi rostro y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Lo próximo que recuerdo es que estábamos sacando el semen del agua.

 **Q-que?**

Ok sí, es raro. Varias chicas se me han declarado y aunque con nozomi tuve que ser más discreto esto es demasiado raro… ¿Qué clase de chica reacciona tan bien al enterarse que su príncipe es sádico? Está bien que le tiré indirectas para que no fuese tanto el impacto pero no es normal que alguien reaccione así… no es normal que me sorprenda tanto tampoco. Es que ¿Cómo es posible que se lo tomara con tanta naturalidad? Hubo chicas que hasta salieron corriendo… ¿Qué rayos pasa por su cabeza?… ¿Al menos sabe lo que es? … ella es… única…

 **R-rímel**

No puedo pintare… ¿para qué me pinté? Sé que el cumpleaños de onii-chan lo amerita pero… creo que no recordaba que mi novio es un sádico. Repasemos… llegó a mi casa para llevarme al salón porque onii-chan fue a buscar a mary-san, me vio, entró a casa, me sacó el vestido violeta, sacó su látigo… y el resto es historia. Me veo en el espejo del baño y el rímel corrido por mis mejillas mesclado con las lágrimas de mi llanto de dolor. Mi ropa interior algo rota y me cabello desacomodado… ni se para que sigo comprando ropa nueva.

 **S-sangre**

Su sangre es lo más dulce que probé en mi vida. Cuando se desliza por su boca, cuello, pecho, estomago, intimidad, piernas, pies y hasta llegar al piso es lo más delicioso que hay. Recorrerla en su totalidad lamiendo esa sustancia roja que emana su cuerpo es uno de esos placeres de la vida que no cambiaría por nada. Recorrer las cortadoras de sus brazos limpiándolos de la sangre que escapa o morder tanto su labio hasta que se parte son otros de esos placeres. Y ni hablar de la sangre de sus paredes internas… el solo recordarla me enloquece.

 **T-trabas**

Todos tenemos barreras en la vida, algunos las superan y otros no. Yo tengo una gran traba en mi vida que evita que pueda seguir avanzando. Esa traba es mi llanto incondicional. Si desapruebo un examen, lloro y no me concentro en aprobar la recuperación, si veo una película triste lloro y no veo cuando los protagonistas se reencuentran, si se corta la luz lloro en vez de encender una vela. Pero lo bueno de las trabas es que aunque no las puedas deshacer, a veces se puedes rodear. Mi llanto incondicional me reunió con el amor de mi vida.

 **U-universo**

Hay cosas que sobrepasan nuestro poder. Un ejemplo es la gravedad, otro es la fuerza centrífuga y otro es la carita con la que me mira nozomi si no le doy la razón. El universo es grande y, al menos en este mundo, hay muchísimas personas. Que ella me diga que todas las personas en el sistema solar son capaces de cambiar es algo que yo discutiría a escudo y espada porque, aunque hay gente como ella, increíble, que es capaz de darle un cambio tan grande a su vida, no todos en el universo pueden. Pero ella me sobrepasa.

 **V-vidrios**

Mi respiración esta agitada. Veo el cuerpo de nozomi en el piso. Inconsciente. Frio. Está muerta. Vidrios incrustados en su cuerpo desnudo por el intento de juego de minutos atrás. No sabía que podía resultar tan mal, no sabía que la podía matar. Lloro desconsoladamente sobre su cuerpo como si eso me la devolviera… y lo hace. Despierto sobresaltado con el corazón agitado y sudando frio. Me doy vuelta y por la luz de la noche la veo en mi cama tapada solo con una sábana, suspiro aliviado al ver ese látigo doloroso pero seguro y me recuesto de nuevo.

 **W-WApp**

 _Nozomi-sabes lo que siento por ti…_

 _Keiichi- es correspondido_

 _Nozomi- a que te refieres?_

 _Keiichi- que siento lo mismo por ti._

 _Nozomi-que?_

 _Keiichi- que sientes por mí?_

 _Nozomi-t-te amo_

 _Keiichi- eso mismo_

 _NozomI- me lo dirias?_

 _Keiichi- para qué?_

 _Nozomi- creérmelo_

 _Keiichi- no me crees?_

 _Nozomi- creo que estoy soñando_

 _Keichii- sos preciosa sabias?_

 _Nozomi- por favor_

 _Keiichi- te amo tanto que siento que el masoquista soy yo por amar a la hermana de mi mejor amigo, te amo tanto que el corazón se me sale del pecho cuando te veo, te amo tanto que dejaría mi látigo por vos…_

 **X-XXX**

Keiichi -Había una vez, un niño que encontró una hermosa página en internet llamada "$#$#%%&!.com" allí el niño encontró hermosas princesas siendo atendidas por un delicado príncipe…

Nozomi – ¿cuál era el propósito de esto?

Keiichi- contarte como me volví un sádico

Nozomi- ¿y esto es real?

Keiichi- en parte…

Nozomi- ¡hey!

Keiichi- es que si te digo que desde los cinco me gusta ver cómo la gente sufre voy a quedar como un sociópata

Nozomi- ser un sádico no es mucho mejor…

Keiichi- pero la historia del porno es más normal

Nozomi- ¡no si la contas como cuento de hadas!

 **Y- y…?**

No querían ponerse una etiqueta porque si lo hacían iban a quedar atados… pero entonces… ¿que eran? Salían juntos, dormían juntos, "jugaban" juntos, no veían a nadie más, se decían cosas lindas, se la pasaban besándose… ¿cuál sería la palabra para describirlos? Si, eran conscientes de cual era esa etiqueta. Pero aunque nozomi se moría por usarla, keiichi tenía miedo de que si terminaban ella sufriera tanto que él caería rendido a sus pies, para variar…

Y entonces… ¿Qué eran? Tras dos meses de salir a escondidas de mattsun, se lo propuso… usó el término y le gusto… "novios" ¿eh?

 **Z-zanahoria**

Era mentira que ayudaban a la vista, pero si servían para entretenerse. Al principio keiichi quiera hacer con la zanahoria lo que vio en muchos hentai s, pero nozomi tenía miedo, mucho miedo y keiichi se apiadó del alma de su novia, entonces… ¿Cómo se entretenían con las zanahorias? Fácil… hacían casitas… si, como las casitas de cartas… pero de zanahorias. Las apilaban y hacían una casa naranja como del tamaño de una Barbie. A keiichi le divertía ver a nozomi como niña pequeña y a ella le gustaba que él siguiera ahí después de todo… juntos se entretenían fácil.

 **FIN!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, aunque todavía niijiro days no es tan conocido, le tengo fe. Es uno de mis mangas favoritos y (aunque no es del todo fiel) la adaptación al anime me está gustando bastante.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir me voy a dormir… tengo sueño.**

 **Bessos, yukii…**


End file.
